A Confession Here and There
by Meriadie
Summary: When Vash gets his hands on magic potion that turns him into a cat! What effect does this have on Wolfwood? Contains Yaoi and VashxWolfwood! Rated T for, like, a kiss. :/ Sorry for bad summary...


"How in the world did this happen exactly…?" Wolfwood asked slowly, still trying to believe this was happening.

Vash was sitting in front of Wolfwood with his legs crisscrossed and his head hanging down. "I said I don't know…" He muttered childishly. Although it was the exact opposite, for he knew all too well how he landed in this predicament. Of course, he couldn't tell Wolfwood that!

"You have to know. Did a fairy just come by and POOF! You're half cat? I find that hard to believe…" the dark haired man snapped.

Vash the Stampede was, in fact, half cat right now. He had yellow, fluffy ears on his head and a yellow, fluffy tale on his… bottom. Anyone who passed them either stared at the mutation or awed at the sudden cuteness he had obtained with the transformation. Except for Wolfwood, that is. He just got mad…

"W-Well…" Vash began, knowing it was time to spill the beans, "I met an old lady… She offered me a potion saying it would… erm… make me cooler so… uh… I just had to take it!" He left out the part where it would make everyone adore him.

The only response from Wolfwood was just a long, hard stare. "You have to be kidding me… You're that stupid?!" He shouted at last.

"I knew you would say that! Why do you always make me feel bad…?" Vash pouted. "Why can't you be all, 'Oh its okay Vash, you made a mistake and I forgive you!'?"

Before Wolfwood could say anything to the strange comment, Vash perked up suddenly. A large crate of fish had just passed the two, and the smell that followed was like heaven to Vash at least. The blonde kitty man started to get up to follow, but he was stopped. Wolfwood still needed to finish his lecture.

"Hey where do you think you're going? If you're hungry then we'll buy you some cat food!" Wolfwood laughed and added, "The soft gooey kind of cat food!"

"Eww! NO! I want fish!" Vash whined as he rolled on the floor in a fit. The people who awed awed even more as he acted to adorable. It was starting to break through Wolfwood as a small blush crawled on his face.

"F-Fine… Let's go you baby! Geez…" Wolfwood muttered with his head turned slightly away. Vash's littly ears perked up excitedly as he heard Wolfwood's change of heart.

"Thank you, dude! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Vash started as he started to hug his leg. This made Wolfwood freak out, making that blush grow even more.

"G-Get off Spikey! You're such a nuisance you know!" Wolfwood stuttered as he tried to kick the touchy kitten off. It wasn't working so well because Vash held on even tighter.

*le time skip*

Every munching, gobbling, chewing sound was made as Vash attacked the mountain of fish ordered. Luckily, for Wolfwood's wallet, the restaurant boss understood Vash's current cat situation and gave them as much fish as possible. Vash didn't disappoint when the huge pile arrived to the table.

"Could… you be any less loud?" Wolfwood asked as he stared, astonished, at the hysterical cat. It was almost making him sick how Vash could stand that much raw fish…

"Whagh doe yo mheang?" Vash said, his mouth full of chewed tuna. That was it. Wolfwood couldn't stand it anymore. The bugging in his stomach went full blast. Holding his stomach, he ran to the men's room.

"Aww…" Vash grumbled after he swallowed the load. Again, he started to pout like a little child. He didn't like it when Wolfwood got mad at him. 'Why should I even care about his opinion anyway?' he yelled at himself in his head.

Once Wolfwood returned from his battle with his stomach, he gave Vash a smack on the head. "That. Was. Disgusting. Don't do it again- AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A CAT! Just because you're all cute and innocent doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!"

'You're all cute and innocent'? Vash's cheeks went red as he heard that remark come out of Wolfwood. When the other man realized what he said, his face got even redder than that of Vash's. They sat in silence for a minute or two. Now maybe a passerby or some young girl would say something like that, but for _Wolfwood_ to say it. Wow.

"Y-You think… that…" Vash started, trying to understand the situation. Wolfwood was already stuttering like he had hot coals in his mouth. They were both in an awkward position and neither one was helping.

"I-I didn't mean it l-like that, you idiot!" Wolfwood stuttered nervously. The dark haired man was as red as a tomato and was jittering like a washing machine.

Suddenly, Wolfwood's babbling was interrupted by Vash's lips pressed against his own. This took Wolfwood by such a surprise that he nearly fell of the seat. Letting his eyes close, he noticed a strange taste in Vash's mouth… Oh yeah. That tuna.

This was the second time that Wolfwood had ran to the men's restroom to empty his stomach. Either he run away from the little blond cat that was enjoying the kiss, or throw up what was left in said cat's mouth. One would leave Vash most likely misunderstanding the situation, and the other would cause even more tuna to appear… if you get what that would mean.

Vash was left at the table again, moping at what just happened. So… he just shut Wolfwood up with a kiss… then Wolfwood ran off… his little cat mind couldn't handle it all. He was so confused… A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his deep thoughts, making his head turn. It was Wolfwood.

"Um… I'm sorry for like, running off like that. I don't really care for that fish taste…" Wolfwood muttered, rubbing the back of his head. He wasn't looking directly at Vash and his face was still super red.

"Wait…" Vash gasped, "You're not mad at me… um… kissing you?" The blonde cat was sure that the other would either yell at him or smack him. Vash was not expecting an apology, but it wasn't so bad.

"W-Well… not particularly… I mean…" Wolfwood mumbled. He sighed and finally got his nerve together to admit the truth. "I mean, um, its okay. I sort of liked it anyway…"

All the response he got was a laugh from Vash. "What? You're laughing? That's great…" Wolfwood barked.

"No, that's not it!" Vash laughed. "The whole reason why I got that that potion was that the old hag said it would make my true love fall in love with me!"


End file.
